The project had assessed what comprises a Lakota Sioux traditional community (Tiyospaye) discovering 44 items across 4 factors. A Likert scale was used to rate 21 communities on the reservation to determine the strength of their Tiyospaye way of life. The scale developed has a mean of 100 and a standard deviation of 15. Significant differences exist between reservation communities on how closely they follow the Tiyospaye way of life. Unobtrusive data was gathered: arrests, court restraining orders, ambulance runs, acute alcoholism, mental disorders, hypertensive disease, accidents, poisoning and violence. Total communities show no significant correlations between Tiyospaye traditional life style and unobtrusive measures. When environmental context is taken into account correlations reach significant levels. In dispersed (scattered population arrangements), traditional community styles are negatively correlated with social and psychological distress. In clustered (100 foot lots near with houses near each other) traditional community context are positively correlated with social and psychological distress. The project intervenes in one rural, isolated dispersed community to strengthen Tyospaye way of life. Preliminary statistics show no changes. Later evaluations are expected to show some changes.